Reflection
by Passing Fantasies
Summary: Will never be continued.


Reflection   
  
by chibi-neko-jin  
  
Rating: PG- 13 just to be safe.   
  
Hello people. This is my first ficcie so be nice. But I have to admit it's kinda wierd. I started it last night cause I was bored. There might be some spelling or grammar mistakes. I suck at writing stories just to tell ya. It might be very horrible. Turn back now.  
  
Summery: Errrr... just read?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own k? I wish I did though. Then I would kill off Mariah and Hilary. There would also be some Kai/Rei and Tyson/Max action somewhere in there. But you don't see those things happening happening do ya? No? I thought not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How could anyone like someone like me?"  
  
A chinese youth, about 15, had whispered this to himself. He had long ebony hair, wrapped in a large piece of white cloth. On his forhead was a red bandana with a yin-yang symbol holding up his bangs. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, showing off his well-toned body, and a pair of baggy black jeans to match. His eyes were the color of honey, very cat-like. Wrapped around his arms were white bandages, with a couple of red stains, covering what mysteries he hid.   
  
"Rei, can you come out now? I haven't seen you since this morning. Are you okay? What are you doing in there? I'm getting really worried. Your friends are too." The boy's mother yelled from the kitchen. She was really worried when she recieved no reply from her son. She hadn't even heard his voice for days now. He had become more quiet, more distant. "Make some noise before I call the police!" A stomp was heard. "Thank you honey." Rei's mother then went back to work.  
  
Rei had been in his room 5 hours now. The only time he ever came out of his room was to go to the bathroom, which he went this morning. He stared into the mirror, looking at his reflection. He was hideous, ugly, disgusting, or so he thought. Others thought he was the perfect boy, cute, fit, polite and any other thing girls would want. But through his eyes he was this...this... monster! His reflection haunted him, taunted him. It made him so mad. The mirror showed what he really looked like, and he didn't like it. He wondered how anyone could love him. How could his mother? His father left him, why shouldn't she? If his role model, his father, didn't want him, who would? This thing- his reflection- made him think about all these things.  
  
  
  
Downstairs, Rei's mother, Leanne as she preferred to be called, was working hard trying to make the perfect meal for Rei. She wanted to make him happy. Leanne knew her son was upset, or depressed, but didn't know why. She always thought it was because of his father's second leaving. His father had left him once before on a business trip to Japan, and then he just left without telling his family anything. This could of upset Rei, for he and his father always bonded well together. She heard a ding, snapping her out of her thoughts. The food was ready. She made her son's favorite dish, oriental noodles. He liked them a certain way that his mother only knew. She poured it into a bowl and headed upstairs. Just then the phone rang. 'Stupid phones,' she thought, 'getting in the way when I want to make my son happy.' She put the food down on the table and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Leanne, is that you?" the voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Micheal? Why are you calling? Where are you? Come back home. We really miss you."  
  
"I want to speak with Rei." Micheal commanded.  
  
"I'm afraid he's not feeling well. He's been upset for the past week since you left. He probab-" she was cut off.  
  
"I want to speak to my son Leanne!!!!!"  
  
"I said he's not feeling well Micheal! Your leaving hurt him so much. I barely even see him anymore. He never comes out of his roo-" The other line went dead.  
  
"Son of a bitch. Why'd I even marry him?" Leanne muttered as she hung up the phone.  
  
Rei had overheard his mother's conversation with his father. This made him very angry. Why the hell would his father want to talk to him? He left Rei to survive on his own. He then suddenly broke into tears. Why'd his father have to leave. Did he not love Rei? Was he not good enough to be his son. But he was also crying for his mother. When his father left, his mother's heart was broken. She still worked hard to support her and Rei. Rei wished he could help but he was too young to get a job. Leanne was one strong mother.  
  
He lifted his hand, which was balled into a fist. He needed to vent out his anger, and the mirror happened to be the closest thing to him. His fist collided with the mirror, shattering it into many pieces. That wasn't good enough. He still had pain burning inside him. His eyes darted along the now glass-covered floor, spotting a long, sharp piece of glass and picked it up. It seemed to be calling out to him. He unwrapped his bandages, revealing many wounds. Some weren't that bad, but, others were very deep. Rei took the glass and dragged it along his arms. As the glass passed through his skin, a trail of blood was left behind. The trail ended at his wrist. He then cut his wrist very lightly. That still didn't wash away the pain, but it sure felt good. He wanted more, the sight of blood made him happy. He dug the glass deeper into the flesh. Warm, crimson liquid oozed out. He was feeling faint now. The ground kept spinning around. Everythhing was getting black and blurry. Rei was entering into darkness, falling...  
  
falling...  
  
falling... falling... Then everything went blank.  
  
Leanne was heading up the stairs once again bringing Rei his meal when... the phone rang... again. 'It had better not be Micheal again,' she thought, 'not after what he's done.' She was about to pick the phone up when she heard something shatter upstairs. 'I'll ask Rei about it later. It was probably just an accident,' she suggested. The phone rang again. Leanne picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kon. It's Kai." Kai was one of Rei's teamates during their days as Bladebreakers. During these days, Rei and Kai had become best friends and contacted each other almost daily.   
  
"I'd prefer to be called Leanne."  
  
"Okay Lea... Leanne. Is Rei there?" Kai wasn't too used to calling his friends' moms by their first name.  
  
"Don't you know the whole deal with Rei, Kai? He's been real quiet lately. He hasn't even come out of his room since this morning." Leanne explained.  
  
"Oh. Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kai. I don't know. I think it has something to do with his father leaving. But he hardly talks anymore. When he gets better I'll tell him to call yo-" Leanne stopped talking. She heard a thump from Rei's room. Then everything became silent. This worried her. The house was never this quiet. Rei would usually be doing something up in his room and she would hear him doing it. Leanne dropped the phone and headed for her son's room.  
  
"Leanne!? Mrs. Kon!? Are you still there?!" Kai yelled through the phone.  
  
Leanne reached Rei's room and tried to open the door. No avail. It was locked. She rammed into the door with all her strength, and it finally broke down. Her eyes widened in shock at sight in front of her.  
  
Kai was about to hang up until he heard Leanne's screaming voice.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! REI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Flame if you want. I don't care.   
  
I probably won't continue this until I get bored again but still tell me what ya think. I might want to continue this sad exuse of a fic. And if you do review, tell me if you want me to add more about his father in here if I happen to continue.  
  
R&R please. If ya wanna anyways. 


End file.
